A Girl With Dirty Blonde Hair
by rainbowfloopowder
Summary: A NevillexLuna story. Multi-chap. Updating frequently. Rating might go up. Mostly fluff. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

She was just standing there, swaying slightly with the breeze. Even though her dirty blonde hair was matted, her face adorning various scars and bruises and the clothes she was wearing were ratty and torn, she was still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

You see, it all started back in 4th year, after the Yule Ball. Me and Ginny (plus a couple of her friends) were sitting down, puffed after dancing rather vigorously to Can You Do the Hippogriff by the Weird Sisters. I ended up sitting in between Ginny and a girl with blonde princess curls (A/N: Anyone see the PJO reference there? XD) that I haven't seen before. I must've been looking at her weirdly, as Ginny spoke, "Oh, you don't know her do you? She's Luna; she's in my year and all of my classes. Luna, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Hi," I smiled at her. She smiled back at me, a smile that made me feel warm all over, right down to my toes. "Hello there." She greeted softly and then turned back to watching the dancers twirl around, a dreamy expression on her face. "There is a lot of Wrackspurts around.." She muttered to herself.

"She can be a bit.. odd (italics) at times," Ginny whispered into my ear before turning back and chatting with her friends.

But I didn't listen. I didn't care that she was different from all the others. She was bloody perfect.

Soon enough, the Yule Ball was over and everyone started trudging back to their common rooms for some rest. I lagged a bit behind until only me, Luna and a few clusters of people remained. "See you later?" I said, mentally hitting myself as it came out more as a question than a statement, grinning nervously. She nodded slightly and left me standing there as she walked out of the hall. I collapsed into a chair, my heart pounding hard, as I realised that I had met the love of my life: I just didn't know it yet.

**LINEBREAK**

When I had gained enough sense to get up from my seat and head over to my dormitory (by that time, he was the only one left in the hall), I fell into bed, fully clothed and all, feeling truly happy then I had in a long time.

I woke up, the sunlight streaming into the warm dormitory. I sat up groggily and checked my watch (a gift from Nan) and I nearly groaned out loud. It was only 8 in the morning! I could've been sleeping in like the rest of the whole Hogwarts population, but I was too awake to go back to sleep.

Frustated, I grabbed a set of clothes and stormed (quietly, mind you. I didn't want to wake up the whole dorm!) into the bathroom, slamming the door (quietly) behind me. I wrenched the hot water tap on and I stripped myself of my dress robes from last night as the bathroom slowly filled with warm steam. By the time I finished and stepped into the shower, the water was scalding hot. I swore loudly and quiclky spun the cold water tap on, leading to ice cold water. I swore even more. This was shaping up into a rather bad day.  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! And I just want to say, this chapter is more of a filler. I promise you some Nuna in the next chapter! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

I was walking briskly to the dungeons. I cannot believe I was late for Potions! Professor Snape is SO going to kill me. Well, he can't, but he can dream.

My footsteps echoed and rebounded off the slimy walls as I made my way to my classroom. I didn't bother to knock and I just burst in there.. to face a rather red faced Professor Snape. His face could match the famous Weasley blush, and I couldn't help but imagine Snape with flaming red hair and freckles. And I laughed out loud. Snape somehow grew even redder. Woops.

"Sit down, Longbottom. And, ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat, fuming as the Gryffindors in the room groaned and the Slytherins sneered. I spun around and marched to the back of the room. The only space left was next to Hermione. I smiled at her as sat down. "DO you mind...?" I trailed off. "No, of course not Neville!" She grinned then turned to pay attention to the board. I smiled slightly. Some things always stay the same..

I started to tune out, the monotone droning of Snape in the background. Now, you must be wondering, why wasn't I scared of Snape? Well, since last year, I lost my fear of the slimy git. I guess imagining someone in your grandmother's clothing really helps.

**LINEBREAK**

Potions ended and me and the rest of the class headed out to wherever we wanted; Fourth Years had a free period a day to study for our OWLS. But, like most of us, we used that time to just laze around and bathe in the summer sun. And I decided to do just that.

I was glad that it was rather warm and sunny outside; it was a great change to the dungeons. Seriously, how could the Slytherins stand it? Maybe they were cold-blooded like the rumours say..

I spotted Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean lying on the grass by a large common elder tree by the Black Lake, talking. As I drew closer, I could her snippets of what they were chatting about: Quidditch, of course.

"I mean the Triwizard Tournament is nice and all, but I wished they didn't have to cancel Qudditch this year," Ron was saying. I smirked at his words. "It's okay Ron. You've got next year- hey Neville!" Harry said. "Hey guys," I greeted, joining them.

We just sat there, chatting aimlessly, until our free period was up. We all got up and walked to Divination.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long time no write guys XP GEDDIT?**

**Ahem. ANYWAYS, sorry I haven't updated in YEEARS. Siriusly.**

**No, I didn't have any exams, I didn't have to study. I've got a much more simple reason: I WAS LAZY. Oh, and I had writers block. I didn't know how to continue this. I was actually considering putting it up for adoption but, NAH. Oh, and thanks to my very awesome friend Phoebe (emeraldstarofswiftclan) who said if I didn't update soon, she'd hate on my fics. SO YEAH. **

**On to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Captain America.**

**((GUYZ THIS IS UBER IMPORTANT! I HAVE TIME SKIPPED TO THE GOLDEN TRIO'S YEAR 5 AKA OOTP YEAR AND THE ONLY REASON WAS TO HAVE THIS STORY MAKE SENSE-ISH. BTW THIS CHAPPIE IS IN LUNA'S POV! FUTURE WARNING: I FAIL AT WRITING IN LUNA'S POV SO PLEASE EXCUES MY FAILNESS)) **

Sunlight was pouring through the window and onto my face. I smiled and sat up, pushing off the covers and yawning widely with my mouth open. "Gosh Luna, close your mouth!" One of the very few friends I had, Annie Bagman, Ludovic Bagman's niece, teased me.

Annie Bagman was a very pretty girl. She has blonde swishy (swishy; what a weird word. It's rather odd the fact that her hair is swishy but her wand is also swishy as well!) hair that went up to her shoulders and her uncle's blue eyes that sparkled with mischief (although the only time you could see that mischief in her eyes was before something drastic happened to the other girls in our dormitory. It's rather suspicious, actually).

"Closing your mouth during the process of yawning can easily attract Wrackspurts." I explained. Annie rolled her eyes and grinned. "Only you, Luna."

****LINEBREAK****

Annie and I were skipping off to breakfast, arm in arm, feet touching the ground at the exact same time. I recommend you to do this at least twice a month to ward off the ever-present Heliopaths. They're rather vicious you know, a spirit of fire that gallops and burns anything in its path.

Annie was just about to push open the wooden door to the Great Hall when Ingrid Malstrone, a Ravenclaw girl in our year and in our dormitory who was quite dim, and a cluster of girls from younger years and different houses, appeared in front of us. Well, I don't think they actually appeared though, unless they Apparated! But no, that was impossible, they were too young. What happens if they got splinched? Oh dear, that'd be terrible! I wish Daddy was here to tell me what-

"Hey, No-Brains, you listenin' to me?" Ingrid sniggered, clearly thinking that her rather pointless comment was witty. "Actually, Ingrid, I don't think I could possibly have no brains as I am a child of Ravenclaw, and being in Ravenclaw would require wit and wisdom, and I am sorry to say that you clearly don't have any of that, do you?" I replied and once again I linked arms with Annie and burst into the Great Hall.

Once we sat down, Annie immediately bombarded me with chatter. "OMG Luna that was SO awesome! I'm SO glad we started chilling with Ginny, I bet she taught you that! She's toughening you up! OMG I swear I watched a movie like that somewhere, like where there's like a really weak person and then someone comes and toughens 'em up! Wait, I think that's Captain America! Oh, you probably don't know what that is, considering you're a Pureblood and all. It's this SUPER cool movie and the main character is like totally HAWT **(A/N: I totally agree with you Annie ;))**-"

During Annie's whole period of talking, I had finished my breakfast that consisted of radish pancakes with kiwi fruit juice. Since we had around ten minutes left of breakfast, I looked around, tuning out Annie (I should apologise later for that) and I met someone's gaze. I soon realised the gaze belonged to the round faced boy I met at the Yule Ball: Neville Longbottom. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, I just noticed. Oh, he must be feeling rather hot in here, with all the people surrounding him and radiating body heat. He gave me a small timid smile that was rather cute and I returned it. Just in time I realised as it was time to head off to our lessons.

**I'm sorry this is so poorly done. A lot of things don't make sense, I know. Like that Apparating bit? Obviously Luna would know that you can't Apparate inside Hogwarts, but I wasn't bothered to change it. Let's just say that she was too worried that the other girls were splinched that she forgot or something -_- **

**Yeah, please drop a review! Criticism is wanted! Again, I apologise for the sloppiness of this chapter! I swear they'll get better! :D**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah. I updated. **

**Neville POV**

When I locked eyes with Luna from halfway across the hall, I could instantly feel my cheeks burning up. Damn. She probably thinks I look like a _engorgio_-ed tomato. I sent her a small smile, and when she smiled back I swear I blushed even more.

I looked down quickly to try and hide my blush (even though it was no use) and busied myself by checking what lesson I had next. Turns out I had Herbology. I was midway through my internal happy dance when I checked again and realised that I had Herbology.. _with the Slytherins_. When I thought things were finally looking up.

I slowly got ready and stood up. I scanned the room quickly and caught Malfoy smirking at me. Crud.

****LINEBREAK****

When I entered the greenhouse, I spotted an empty seat next to Hermione.

"Can I sit here?" I asked her timidly. "Yeah, of course Neville! Next time, don't ask. You're always welcome." She answered with a smile. I smiled back and plopped myself down, immediately getting my stuff out.

"Is the Mudblood now with the Squib? They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" I heard someone drawl from behind me. I turned to see none other than Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. With the bit of courage I had left, I replied, "Well, at least I have true friends, and I don't have to buy them."

I didn't even realise the rest of the class was watching until I heard a murmur of _Oohs _and _Longbottom's screwed_.

Malfoy looked surprised for a moment at the newfound courage, but put his face back into his usual sneer. Just as he was about to retort, Professor Sprout entered the room. "Get to your seat Mister Malfoy. Over there, a seat next to Miss Brown, if you please." I saw Malfoy pale considerably and I knew why. Heck, the whole _school_ knew why. Lavender Brown had always had this rather disturbing 'crush' on Malfoy since first year. And she wasn't quiet about it either, with the rather public display of emotion every time she saw Malfoy in the corridors.

"Mister Longbottom!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to face a slightly impatient Professor Sprout. "Um, yes Professor?" I asked. "If you were paying attention, Mister Longbottom, you would know that I asked you: what would happen if someone hears a Mandrake scream?"

Wow, this was easy. Didn't she realise we went over this in second year? "It depends, Professor. If it was a scream of a mature Mandrake, the scream will kill any person who hears it, but a young Mandrake's screams will typically only knock a person out for several hours. "

"10 points to Gryffindor," Sprout said, and I couldn't help but think I heard an inkling of pride in her voice.

When she turned away to write some notes on the board, I heard Hermione speak up from next to me. "Good job Neville! You must really like Herbology. I'm bloody horrible at it!"

I grinned. "Thanks."

I couldn't help but smirk at Malfoy, who was currently getting molested by Lavender Brown.

**Review! ****Or die. **** Who wrote that? Siriusly, I didn't do it. I'm not **_**that **_**heartless.. *cough cough*.**


End file.
